BETWEEN ME, YOU, AND HIM
by baekkuma
Summary: Summary : baekhyun, chanyeol , dan kris adalah teman sejak kecill. bagaimana jika chanyeol dan kris ternyata menyukai baekhyun yg mereka anggap malaikatnya. Dan bagaimana dengan baekhyun? Apakan dia akan memilih satu dari dua orang itu? Atau dia tidak akan memilih keduanya dengan alasan tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka?. Check saja di fic ini. ChanBaek/KrisBaek .Chap 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

BETWEEN ME, YOU, AND HIM

CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris,Tao (and other cast)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Hurt , Comfort , Romance

Disclaimer : the chara belong to their parent and God,but this fic ismine

Warning : OOC, Yaoi! (dont like, dont read!) , typo, alur gaje, de el el

Summary : baekhyun, chanyeol , dan kris adalah teman sejak kecill. bagaimana jika chanyeol dan kris ternyata menyukai baekhyun yg mereka anggap malaikatnya. Dan bagaimana dengan baekhyun? Apakan dia akan memilih satu dari dua orang itu? Atau dia tidak akan memilih keduanya dengan alasan tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka?. Check saja di fic ini. ChanBaek/KrisBaek

Annyeong all ! Saya author baru dan juga baru coba bikin ff hehe ^^)v , saya ga tau ini ff bakal bagus apa engga jadi saya mohon dukungan buat ff saya, gomawo! ^^

Happy reading!

~Author POV~

Dipagi yang cerah ini seorang namja berwajah cantik nan imut bernama Byun Baekhyun masih saja betah memeluk sahabat tidurnya a.k.a boneka rillakumanya tanpa peduli alaramnya yg sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yg lalu, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa nyenyak tidurnya? Salahkan songsaengnimnya yg memberikan PR begitu banyaknya sehingga baekhyun harus berkutat dengan buku bukunya hingga larut malam dan tidur telat. Sedangkan di depan rumahnya sudah ada dua makhluk tiang menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan pintunya, yah jelas saja tidak sabar karena bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah akan bunyi 30 menit lagi.

~end author pov~

~all chara POV~

" baekhyunnie~ah! Cepat keluar! Kita hampir telat! " teriak namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol sambil mengetok pintu rumah baekhyun dengan tidak sabar .

" jangan berteriak dengan suara monstermu itu bodoh! Suaramu itu akan menggangu pendengaran orang! " kata namja jangkung(juga) yg bernama Kris sambil menjitak pelan kepala chanyeol

" aww sakit bodoh! Kalau aku tidak berteriak baekkie tidak akan keluar! " seru chanyeol kepada kris

" ya terserah kau saja orang aneh " saut kris sambil membuka pintu rumah baekhyun yg ternyata tidak terkunci dan nyosor ke pintu kamar baekhyun.

" yah berarti kau bersahabat dengan orang aneh selama bertahun tahun. E...ehhh! pintunya tidak di kunci? Ceroboh sekali dia " kata chanyeol sambil mengikuti kris dari belakang.

" ... ", tidak ada jawaban dari kris. Kris membuka pintu kamar baekhyun dan tiba tiba saja ada tiga persimpangan yg muncul di dari kris. Dan dia hanya menghela nafas. " haaahhh anak ini ", kris masuk kamar baekhyun dan menghampiri ranjang baekhyun.

" ada apa kris? " , tanya chanyeol ketika melihat raut wajah kris yg berubah menjadi sangar(?)

" hei orang aneh, tidak bisakah kau lihat baekhyun belum bangun? " jawab kris sambil menunjuk baekhyun yg masih tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk bonekanya.

" oh " , kata chanyeol dengan muka polosnya . " yasudah bangunkan saja " katanya lagi . dan tiga persimpangan di dahi kris berubah menjadi empat persimpang.

" kau ini ternyata tidak bodoh tapi idiot! " kata kris sambil mengambil ancang ancang ingin menjitak kepala malang chanyeol lagi.

" dan kau bersahabat dengan orang idiot selama bertahun tahun kawan " , ejek chanyeol. " sudahlah jangan buang waktu lagi bangunkan makhluk kecil ini sebelum kita telat masuk sekolah " , kris hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap chanyeol yg seenaknya mengejek dan menyuruhnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Lalu kris mulai membangunkan baekhyun pelan dengan menggoncang bahunya sambil memanggil namanya " baekhyunnie~ cepat bangun ini sudah siang" , dan apa yg terjadi? Baekhyun hanya mengulat pelan lalu menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Kris menatap baekhyun bingung, biasanya baekhyun akan cepat bangun jika dibangunkan oleh kris. Akhirnya kris memilih menarik bangun tubuh baekhyun hingga baekhyun dalam posisi duduk, perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya sambil menggumam pelan " mmm baekkie masi ngantuk " katanya tanpa sadar lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Beruntunglah baekhyun dia mempunya teman yg sabar seperti kris. Kris , berusaha membangunkannya lagi dengan menepuk pelan pipi merah baekhyun, "baekhyuna ini sudah siang, kita harus berangkat ke sekolah " , setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya membuka matanya lagi dan mengucek matanya pelan, baekhyun menatap kris yg ada di hadapannya lalu tersenyum manis.

" pagi kris ~ " ,kata baekhyun lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah lain.

" dan pagi channie " , kata baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum dengan puppy eyesnya yg jelas akan membuat siapapun yg melihatnya mimisan , tak terkecuali chanyeol dan kris. Lalu pandangan beralih ke jamnya dan dengan kagetnya dia loncat dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

" ahhhh kenapa tidak ada yg memberitahuku kalau kita telat?! " , teriak baekhyun dari kamar mandi.

" salahmu sendiri yg tersenyum semanis itu hingga membuat ku lupa segalanya " , kata kris pelan tapi masi bisa di dengar chanyeol.

Di dalam hati chanyeol merasa dadanya bergemuruh pelan, tanpa chanyeol sadari dirinya cemburu mendengar kris mengtakan itu.

" yaahh dia memang malaikat kita bukan kris? , tidak heran banyak yeoja atau namja yg menyukainya " , kata chanyeol pada kris dengan pandangan yg tidak dapat di artikan.

Dan dalam beberapa saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak lama kemuadian baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun heran melihat keadaan kris dan chanyeol yg saling menatap satu sama lain.

" hei kalian mengapa saling menatap? Apa ada masalah saat aku di dalam? ", tanya baekhyun pada kris dan chanyeol.

" tidak " , kata kris dan chanyeol berbarengan. Baekhyun hanya bisa heran melihat mereka.

" jadi bisa kita berangkat sekarang? " , tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

" baiklah lagipula kita sudah hampir telat " , jawab kris.

Lalu mereka keluar dari rumah baekhyun dan berjalan ke sekolah yg letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan posisi baekhyun yg di tengah tengah kris dan chanyeol. Mereka bertiga bercanda tawa di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Hanya kepada baekhyun dan chanyeol kris bisa bersikap terbuka. Pada dasarnya kris terkenal sebagai ice prince dan laddy killer karena sikap nya yg terlalu dingin. Dan chanyeol dia adalah "Happy Virus" di sekolahnya karena sikapnya yg easy going dan pandai bergaul. Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri hanya seorang murid yg biasa biasa saja di sekolahnya, tapi karena kelembutan hati dan kebaikannya membuat kris dan chanyeol yg notabenenya pangeran sekolah luluh kepada dirinya. Tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua yg jatuh hati kepada baekhyun, bahkan banyak anak di sekolahan menyukainya.

Setelah berjalan ±5 menit mereka sampai sekolah, beruntung mereka tidak terlambat. Sedatangnya mereka ke sekolah mereka mereka di sambut teriakan para yeoja genit yg mengidolakan kris dan chanyeol.

"kyaaaa kris oppa dan chanyeol oppa sangat keren hari ini" , seru sekelompok yeoja yg biasa mengikuti mereka di sekolah.

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahadann tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para yeoja genit itu mereka masuk ke kelas mereka. Kris kelas 2A , sedangkan baekhyun dan chanyeol kelas 2B.

Di kelas 2A chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk bersama.

" baekkie ah~ " , panggil chanyeol. " ne channie ? " , jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" boleh aku melihat pr-mu? Aku lupa mengerjakannya semalam " , kata chanyeol dengan poutnya.

" ah kau ini bukan lupa tapi malas mengerjakan pr iya kan? " , sebal baekhyun. Tapi dia tetap memberikan prnya kepada chanyeol.

" kekeke baekkie tahu saja, terima kasih amour " , kata chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun.

" yaaah! Channie mengapa mencium ku?! " , kata baekhyun kaget sambil mengelus pipinya.

" salahmu terlalu manis kkkkk " , dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tengah di tatap oleh seseorang yg sedang lewat di depan kelas mereka.

" baekkie-ah apa kau menyukai chanyeol? " , kata kris dengan suara pelan yg tidak lebih dari suara bisikan.

Ternyata seseorang itu kris. Kris yg hanya bisa menatap baekhyun dari jauh. Kris yg tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap baekhyun.

-tbc-

Apakah kris akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada baekhyun? . atau benar baekhyun menyukai chanyeol? Kkkk tetap ikuti ff saya yah!

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

Please review ya, kasi saya saran juga kalo ada masih ada kekurangan biar saya bisa membetulkannya di chap berikutnya!

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

BETWEEN ME, YOU, AND HIM

CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris,Tao (and other cast)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Hurt , Comfort , Romance

Disclaimer : the chara belong to their parent and God,but this fic ismine

Warning : OOC, Yaoi! (dont like, dont read!) , typo, alur gaje, de el el

Summary : baekhyun, chanyeol , dan kris adalah teman sejak kecill. bagaimana jika chanyeol dan kris ternyata menyukai baekhyun yg mereka anggap malaikatnya. Dan bagaimana dengan baekhyun? Apakan dia akan memilih satu dari dua orang itu? Atau dia tidak akan memilih keduanya dengan alasan tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka?. Check saja di fic ini. ChanBaek/KrisBaek

~Chap 2~

-author pov-

Lalu kris berlalu meninggalkan pemandangan yg menyesakkan hatinya itu. Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun yg sedang bercanda tawa tidak sadar sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan oeh kris.

-skip time-

Kegiatan sekolah pun berjalan seperti biasa, di kelas 2A terlihat kris yg sedang serius memperhatikan gurunya yg sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Sedangkan di kelas 2B terlihat chanyeol yg sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya yaitu kai dan sehun. Gurunya membiarakan chanyeol dan teman temannnya mungkin karena sudah tau kebiasaan chanyeol dan teman temannya yg tidak bisa di atur. Di samping chanyeol ada baekhyun yg terlihat terganggu oleh chanyeol dkk.

-end author pov-

-baekhyun &chanyeol pov-

" huh channie dan teman temannya berisik sekali! Baekkie jadi tidak konsentrasi apa yg di terangkan guru! Dan juga channie mengabaikan baekkie " . gumam baekkie, terlihat sekali mimik mukanya lucu karena dia mempoutkan bibirnya yg kissable itu.

Dia pun memukul mukulkan pulpennya ke meja, lalu memandang keluar jendela. Berharap chanyeol akan memperhatikannya. Dan lucky keinginannya terkabul akhirnya chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat bingung melihat baekhyun yg kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat wajah baekhyun yg lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mendekati baekhyun.

" baekkie ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mempoutkan bibir kissable mu itu hm? kkkk ". Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Namun baekhyun tidak memperdulikan cahnyeol dan dia tetap saja menatap keluar dengan wajah poutnya itu.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget dan bingung dengan sikap baekhyun yg tidak memperdulikannya itu. Lalu chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada baekhyun lagi.

" baekkie ah kenapa? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? " . tanya chanyeol dengan muka melasnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya namun langsung membuang mukanya.

" salah sendiri kau mengabaikan baekkie dan malah sibuk dengan teman temanmu itu ". Gumam baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak oleh pernyataan yg di buat baekhyun, dan sadarlah dia ternyata dialah yg sedari tadi mengabaikan baekhyun, namun chanyeol tidak patah semangat, dia tetap mencoba membuat baekhyun tidak mengabaikannya lagi.

" baekhyunnie aku min..." . perkataan chanyeol terpotong oleh suara bel istirahat yg terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua anak pun buru buru keluar kelas termasuk baekhyun. Baekhyun bergegas keluar kelas dan tidak memperdulikan chanyeol yg memanggil manggil menghampiri kelas 2A dan melihat lihat kedalamnya.

" eumm mana kris ya? " . mata baekhyun berputar putar mencari sesosok makhuk tinggi nan kece bernama kris /asiiiikk wkwk/

" ah itu dia! ". Baekhyun terlihat senang saat melihat kris yg ternyata sedang sibuk membaca buku.

" kriiiiiis ". Panggil baekhyun ke kris, kris yg merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Kris tersenyum melihat baekhyun yg memanggilnya. Lalu kris menghampiri baekhyun.

" ada apa baekkie? ". Tanya kris sambil tersenyum lembut dan membuat yeoja yeoja di sekitarnya berteriak teriak histeris(?) .

" hey ini kan sudah jam istirahat, ayo istirahat jangan terlalu banyak berkutat dengan buku bukumu itu ". Kata baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kris .

" h..heyy, wahhh rupanya baekhyunnie kita sudah menjadi orang yg kuat sekarang kkk " . canda kris lalu ganti menggenggam lengan baekhyun.

" tentu saja! Baekkie harus jadi orang yg kuat seperti kris kkk". Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dan sampai lah mereka di kantin, baekhyun sepertinya kelaparan karena tadi pagi dia tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Baekhyun membeli 3 bungkus roti strawberry kesukaannya dan 2 botol susu strawberry (juga), kris hanya terbengong bengong melihat makhluk kecil yg ternyata doyan makan ini .

" mungkin dia lapar, ya jelas saja soalnya tadi dia tak sempat sarapan, kkk lucunyaa " . tawa kris dalam hati. kris membeli sepotong sandwich dan sekaleng susu. Beda sekali dengan selera baekhyun yg sangat kekanakan selera kris sangat dewasa.

Lalu kris dan baekhyun pergi ke balkon atap, tempat kris , chanyeol , dan baekhyun biasa berkumpul saat tidak ada guru atau saat istirahat. Ngomong ngomong soal chanyeol, kris baru menyadari chanyeol tidak ada sedari tadi, kris merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu senang ketika baekhyun mengajaknya istirahat dan melupakan chanyeol.

" emm baekhyunnie kemana si monster itu? " . tanya kris pada baekhyun saat mereka sampai di atap lalu duduk di lantai.

" eh monster? " . baekhyun balik bertanya karena bingung.

" maksudku chanyeol " . ralat kris

" oh dia, aku tidak tahu huh! " . jawab baekhyun sebal sabil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuka bungkus rotinya dengan kasar.

" hey ada apa? Dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu! Itu terlihat sangat manis " . kata kris yg tiba tiba salah tingkah melihat bibir menggoda milik baekhyun.

" eh apa kau bilang kris? " . tanya baekhyun yg terlihat bingung karena ucapan kris yang aneh .

Dengan perlahan kris mendekati baekhyun lalu menarik dagu baekhyun agar baekhyun menatapnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kaget dan gugup , baekhyun terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata kris, kris menatap dalam kedua manis baekhyun yg cantik itu.

" kubilang kau terlihat sangat manis, kau ini pria tapi kenapa cantik begini? Tidak sadarkah kalau kau itu selalu saja menggodaku dengan segala kelakuanmu? " . kris berkata seperti itu sambil mengurangi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun.

" k-kris ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini? ". Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya. Dia terlihat gugup karena mata kris tak berhenti menatapnya.

" aku begini karena ulahmu byun baekhyun, aku menyukai mu Byun Baekhyunnie " .

Kris mengecup bibir baekhyun dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu di sana. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan membelalakan matanyahdengan perlakuan kris karena dia sangat kaget. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa kris akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

" Cklek " . bunyi pintu terbuka. Ada seseorang di sana yg melihat moment ciuman krisbaek dengan mata memerah dan memeretakan jari-jarinya menandakan dia sedang memendam kemarahan. Lalu orang itu menutup pintunya kembali dan pergi entah kemana.

Kris menyudahi ciumannya dengan mengelus pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kris lalu dengan cepat dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yg bersemu merah. Dan itu membuat kris senang.

-tbc-

Author Note : maaf kalo lanjutannya lama banget, sebenernya ini ff udah di bikin dua minggu yg lalu tapi baru 800+ word jadinya author pending ToT maaf bikin readers nunggu. Sumpah demi apapun baekkuma berterima kasih banyak buat yg udah review ff ini dan support baekkuma. Dan lagi buat cast terakhir mungkin tergantung mood baekkuma yg kadang moodnya labil. Baekkuma suka ChanBaek sama KrisBaek sama rata TuT . dan lagi maaf banget kayaknya author harus ngilangin tao di ff ini, maaf banget buat tasoris shipper karena shippernya ga bakal ada di ff ini TvT , baekkuma kayaknya bakal balesin review readers di chap depan ya, maaf kalo baekkuma masi banyak kekurangan. Soalnya baekkuma masi baru juga TvT

Big Thanks to : Readers yg udah review sama VampireSquad yg udah dukung baekkuma /timpukin semuanya pake biasnya masing masing/ :****

See you next chap! Jangan lupa R&R yah :3


End file.
